Manuel á l'amour
by GrafRover
Summary: Did you ever just want to hire a date? well, thanks to France's new company you can. Denmark starts working at this company. yeah I suck at summaries.


The Dane looked out of the window from the black limousine he was in. it was the largest limousine he had ever seen and now he was riding in it! There also was this roof window, oh yes that roof window. 'How do I open that damn thing?' he thought and looked around for any switches and buttons, sadly without finding any. He did find this little refrigerator with some drinks in it. He took a beer from the fridge and sat back down.

After a while he fell asleep only to be woken up by the driver "Sir, we have arrived at the mansion" he said and watched the Dane slowly open his eyes. "Master Bonnefoy is expecting you"

Mathias rubbed his eyes while nodding "I'm awake" he said and got out of the limousine. His hair was a complete mess at the moment, it was going in all directions and he didn't even notice himself until the driver told him. He quickly tried to make it look a little better but didn't really care if it wasn't perfect so left it still kind of messy.

When he looked at the mansion the first thing he noticed were the stairs that went to the front door, that large two doors front door. He knew once he went through those doors his life would change a lot, he knew he would be living in this beautiful mansion. A mansion that was way more classy then what he was used to, the last place he lived was a messy apartment while he worked at the local supermarket.

He noticed he was stared at from the inside of the building, on the right side of the building, the side he was close to he could see two pair of eyes looking at him. One pair of green and one pair of purple eyes were inspecting the him which did not bother him.

Looking to the left side he could also see people looking at him, and if he was not mistaking it were three people looking at him from that window.

The driver grabbed the blonde man's bags and brought them inside while the Dane was still inspecting the building, when he turned his head to the right he could see the rose garden with a big fountain in the middle of it, he thought it looked beautiful and well cared for even though he didn't really care for flowers. he turned to look what was on the other side of the building and saw a building which made him a little bit curious and he wanted to go take a look but stopped his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"Mister Andersen, I would like you to come inside the building" a woman's voice suddenly said which made him look up. Blonde hair, with one big braid in it. she was wearing glasses and typical business clothing, Mathias instantly did not like this woman. He assumed this woman was a bitchy stuck-up woman that wouldn't know how to have fun, and something in him told him he was right.

He nodded and walked towards the door "You can call me Mathias" he said smiling at her. But her facial expression stayed as serious as it was "I'd like to ask you to follow me, mister Andersen" she said and went back inside and up the stairs.

The Dane closed the door behind him and looked around a bit, the inside looked even more expensive then the already expensive looking outside. The eye catcher in the entrance hall had to be that large imperial staircase that went to the first floor, if not the stairs it had to be this huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was shining with the reflected rays of the sun that gave the room these little dots of light on the wall.

Mathias followed the woman up the stairs and to a room on the right side of the building. She entered the room and held the door open for the Dane who followed her in. "Mister Bonnefoy, Our newest employee just arrived" she said looking across the room at the chair the Frenchman was sitting in while looking out of the window.

"I know Mona, I could see him arriving" he said and turned around in his chair and smiled at the man still standing close to the doorway. "Mathias Anderson, Danish, 19 years old and has spent one night in jail once because you once tried to spit on a police officer when you were drunk." He said and tossed the paper he was reading from on his desk "Welcome"

"Uhm.. thanks, I guess" he said and smiled a bit sheepishly from hearing about being in jail once again

"Come here, sit down" Francis said beckoning to the chair at the other side of his desk.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yeah, of the new guy"

"Nothing yet.. I haven't spoken to the guy yet" he said grabbing his pipe and sat down at the long diner table, not wanting to give his opinion without meeting the person first.

"He looks interesting" the other said also taking a seat at the table

"How does he look interesting, mate?.. he looks kind of boring to me" the third man in the room said and grabbed a small box out of his pocket saying 'Winfield' as he also sat down and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter to light it with out of the box.

"I just have a feeling" the other answered

"Whatever sheepsha-" "Don't call me that!" he interrupted before the brown haired man could finish the wonderful nickname he always used. He did chuckle when he got interrupted which received a glare from the youngest in the room. "You're so immature, just because I'm from New Zealand doesn't mean I shag sheep, you Roorooter"

"Hypocrite"

"Stop it you two" the Dutchman said, already tired of the two men in front of him. Wishing they could just be in the same room for more then ten minutes without starting a fight, though he knew that would never happen. He knew those two men well, he was a close friend to both of them but those two together just didn't work.

One of them was Australian, he had brown hair and green eyes. His eyes were also pretty big bit not as big as those from someone else living in the mansion. They met in a bar a few years back when he was in Australia for vacation. The first time they saw each other again after he went back to the Netherlands was when they both started working for this company.

As for the other person, he was from New Zealand and that's the first reason those two did not get along, kind of the only reason. He met the younger of the two after he started working for Francis, he was his first costumer. They went to the beach that day, it was mid-summer and the sun was shining bright that day. They just walked around and talked, though the New Zealander did most of the talking.

After a while he also started working at the company.

He smoked his pipe while trying to ignore his friends who started to fight again and he knew it was useless trying to stop them.

At some point the door opened that made the three men look up.

"Jack, Francis would like you to come to his office" Mona said. And received a nod from the Australian.

He looked at the door as Jack walked in, he only knew his name because Francis told his secretary to bring him to the office. He inspected the man a bit while he simply smiled.

"I'm glad you're here" the Frenchman said while he got up from his seat. "Jack, could you show Mathias around?"


End file.
